Hiei and Kurama did WHAT!
by Ryogas-Baby-Gurl
Summary: Yusuke gets the wrong idea... again... and hears that Hiei made out with Kurama! How will this all end? R&R, the usual shtuff.


** B Hiei and Kurama did WHAT! O.O /b **

Yay! First YYH story ive made, so be nice to me All will be answered, but I HATE KUWABARA! takes a spork and stabs him repeatedly

Now, for the fic!

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Keiko and Hiei were staying in a hotel overnight, before heading over to Canada to clear up a case about a demon over Manitoba. It was fairly quiet, and he was sharing a room with Kuwabara to boot. Which meant he couldn't sleep very well either. Kuwabara snored like a motercycle, so he decided to take a walk into the night around the halls. And, just by chance, he walked by Botan and Keiko's room.

"Hey Botan, did you hear that Kurama and Hiei were sparring today?" Keiko said in a sleepy voice. Yusuke slowed down to the sound of Keiko's voice, and stood by the door, awaiting Botan's response.

"Yea, Hiei got Kurama from behind..." Botan said wearily with a yawn.

Horrible and very ...umm... "graphic" images appeared in Yusuke's mind, causing him to grimace a bit. He leaned up against the frame, eager to what the two girls had to say.

"Yea, and then he was moaning like a cat in water, in pain." Keiko said, as she curled up in her bed.

Yusuke had to cover his mouth to prevent himself to throw up. He wondered if the two even knew what they were saying, and how many ways one person could take it.

"Yea, and Hiei pinned him down for the last count, and Kurama said he'd put up a fair fight for dominance through the whole time." Botan said with a giggle. Keiko nodded and sighed, "Too bad, Hiei had to leave right in the middle, which made Kurama very depressed, he wanted to finish it i so /i badly."

Yusuke stumbled from the wall, twitching slightly. "Damn fan pairings..." He mummbled as he stumbled down the hallway back to his room, where anyone from a mile around could hear Kuwabara snore. But the final line from Botan sealed what his mind pictures made.

"Ohh yea, and Hiei joked after in the caf that his hotdog was longer than Kurama's."

Yusuke's eye twitched, stumbling to his door and fumbled for the card key. Swishing it with much difficulty, he opened the door only to be hit with the roaring snores of Kuwabara. Eye still twitching, he shuffled inside, wondering if crazykitsune17 would accept this fan pairing...

u Next morning... /u 

Yusuke was up bright and early, already down in the lobby waiting for Kurama and Kuwabara. "Damn, whats taking them so long? Our flight to Manitoba is in an hour." Yusuke grumbled tapping his watch to see if it was still working. Keiko and Botan were getting some last minute snacks at the caf, which left Yusuke alone with Hiei.

Yusuke pondered if he should confront Hiei about his "sparring" with Kurama, but decided against it, knowing how pissed Hiei would be if he brought it up.

Hiei was patiently waiting for Kurama and Kuwabara, tapping his foot slightly. His attention wandered to Yusuke, who's aura seemed uneasy and distraught. "Yusuke, something's troubling you. Whats wrong?"

Yusuke, who's mind was still on the matter of what he heard last night, snapped out of his trance to lower his eyes about a foot to meet Hiei's. "Ohh, nothing." He mummbled. Hiei didn't take that as an answer, " Your aura is uneasy, obviosly something is troubling you."

Yusuke was now tempted to tell him, but even he felt a little cornered by Hiei. Size didn't matter then, he joked to himself. "Umm, its what I heard from Keiko and Botan last night..." He said, his voice pleading for them to stop this conversation.

Hiei sucessfully raised one eyebrow, "Oh, and does Keiko like someone else then?" Yusuke's aura flared to hearing this, his eyes slating to a dark brown, "No." he said with a firm tone. "Its about you and Kurama."

"Ohh, yea, we were sparring yesterday to pass the time." Hiei swore he saw Yusuke shivver once he said 'to pass the time'. "Alright Urameshi, fess it up. Whats been bugging you that relates to me and Kurama." Yusuke broke their gaze to look at the ceiling.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything." He then explained how he heard that he got Kurama from behind, and how he pinned him down moaning in pain, and how Kurama got sad when they left in the middle, and finally the hotdog incident.

All in all, at the end of explaining, Hiei's eye was twitching slightly with the intention of strangling the life out of Botan.

"She said that? Thats what you heard?" Hiei said, his voice raspy and obviosly, he was ticked. "I swear I had nothing to do with this, thats what I heard!"

"Either Keiko and Botan talk about this all the time, or you have one hell of a sick mind, Urameshi." Hiei rasped, just as Kurama and Kuwabara we're being dragged in by the collers by none other than Botan and Keiko.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Booootan?" Hiei said in a dangerous voice. He explained everying just as Yusuke told him, and by the end, Kurama's hand was dangerously near his rose.

Keiko sweatdropped, "Well, Botan got me onto the subject, and she started talking about all this stuff..."

Hiei's eyes were glowing a faint red, while a vein pulsed off of Kurama's forehead. "Botan, you. Are. DEAD!" Hiei ran after a screaming Botan, sword out, Kurama close behind looking like a madman.

Keiko stood beside Yusuke and Kuwabara, who simply said, "Wow, their so off character..." Keiko sighed and sweatdropped, "You would too if you were mentioned making out with your best friend."

Yusuke took one good step away from Kuwabara.

Yay! How was that? Another missunderstanding one my account, and if it sucked a bit, PLEASE TELL ME! XD Now review, or Ill say that you told Botan that Hiei made out with Kurama!

AnimeAngel11


End file.
